Snow Days
by WizardsandWings101
Summary: Percy and Annabeth seem to always get caught up in snowy situations! Read along to their icy adventure! One-shots, Percabeth
1. Snow and Shovels

**Edit : Alright, since you people actually liked this story, I've decided to make it into a series of one-shots that I will only write on snow days that I get. Otherwise I'd have no inspiration or time. Since this was technically the first, I'll just add the rest on :)**

**Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own PJO nor do I own Scooby Doo. So just read**

"Percy! Annabeth! Go shovel the driveway!" my mom called from the kitchen. I groaned and looked over at my blond-haired best friend, who was forced to stay over last night due to a Level 3 Snow Emergency. It was the first snow in our new house in the suburbs, and though I loved snow, I wasn't overjoyed, for obvious reasons.

"Should we listen to her, or continue our Scooby-Doo marathon?" I asked, stretching my arms. She gave me a pointed look.

"No offense, Seaweed Brain, but you mother can have the temper of a Hydra when she gets mad enough."

"True…but why did she ask you? You're a guest, so you shouldn't have to do any work…"

"I asked her, Percy," my mom began, walking into the room. "because she's practically part of the family already. I'm just waiting for the ring to appear on her finger." Annabeth and I both blushed.

"Mom!" I complained. "She's right here, you know!"

"Of course I know. Now, chop, chop! I have to go to work later!" I got up and began getting dressed, grumbling all the way. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and put on her outerwear that she'd brought along. After I'd finally found my missing glove, we were out the door, only pausing to grab the two snow shovels that my mom and I owned.

"So…" I started, looking out at the driveway. "Which side do you want to take?" Annabeth shrugged.

"Left, I guess. Doesn't really matter."

"Alright, sounds good." With that we began to shovel, but pretty soon I got bored. It was just a monotonous cycle. Shovel, lift, throw, shovel, lift, throw. Suddenly, a grin found its way onto my face as I watched Annabeth repeat the same motions I had just been doing moments before. I looked to my shovel full of the powdery white flakes, and an idea worthy of my nickname came to mind. As quietly as possible, I crept up behind her and right as she turned around, I dumped the load of snow right on her head. She stood there, shocked, for a few moments, before narrowing her eyes.

"You want to play dirty, huh?" she asked, swinging her snow shovel menacingly. "Hah!" There was a clang as the two steel handles hit against each other.

"I'm not stupid, Annabeth." I parried another hit.

"Really?" She panted, feigning towards my left. I'd fought with her enough times to know her tricks. "Because dumping a ton of snow on my head seems pretty dumb to me." I just grinned at her.

"My brain's made of seaweed, what can I say?"

"You can say," she huffed, lunging at me again. "Uncle!" I gasped in surprise as I felt my arm twisted behind my back. My other arm was pinned to my side by her knee.

"Which one? Zeus?" She twisted a little harder. "Ach! Okay, Hades? Ow…okay, okay, I'm sorry. But I don't think I have any more uncles…UNCLE!" She finally let go, and a triumphant smirk graced her beautiful features as I rubbed my arm gingerly. "Dang…I might as well start calling you man-hands." She glared at me, crossing her arms.

"Call me that again, and you won't even be able to be defined as a man once I'm done with you."

"Tsk, tsk, so violent…" I trailed off, shaking my head.

"Tsk, tsk, so stupid…" Annabeth repeated my actions. "Seriously, though, we need to get back to work." I sighed dramatically.

"Work, work, and more work. Learn to live a little, Wise Girl. Honestly, it wouldn't hurt to—" My sentence got cut off, however, as I was tackled into the 2 feet of snow that lay in the yard.

"Is this enough fun for you?" she smirked, pinning me down. I grinned up at her.

"Now, I know I look positively irresistible in my winter wear, what with my rosy cheeks in all, but really—wait, what are you doing with my pants. Annabeth! What are you—AH! That's freaking cold!" I exclaimed through clenched teeth. Annabeth just beamed at me innocently. "Did you really just put a handful of snow down my pants?" Her smile just grew wider. "I can't believe you…well, I suppose you _were _just having fun…but, the fun has to be shared, right?" Her grin faltered. Before she could speak, I rolled over, and our positions were switched. "Now, there's nothing more fun than a good bout of tickling, so…" Annabeth's eyes grew wide and she began struggling against my steel grip.

"Don't you dare—EEE!" I held her arms down with my elbows and began mercilessly tickling her. "Percy…hahaha…stop…ahaha…or I swear...mmp—" I could tell she was trying to stop the uncontrollable giggles that were threatening to break through. While she was distracted with this, I grabbed a fist of snow and swiftly deposited it onto her bare stomach. "Aiieee!" she squealed, squirming around as if it would somehow make the cold go away. I finally let her go, and she lifted her coat and shirt and attempted to brush all the snow off of her stomach. Then she looked up at me with fire in her eyes. "You. Are. So. Dead!" She snarled, before lunging at me. I dove out of the way, and held my hands in front of my face to defend against the oncoming blow. It came pretty quickly. "I'm going to—" Annabeth gasped as I grabbed her arms out from under her, and she landed on me with an 'Oof!'.

"You're the one who stuck snow down my pants, aren't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She tried to yank her arm out of my grasp, but I held on tight, my gaze never wavering from her face.

"Well, you _said _that I needed to have fun." She retorted.

"True, true. But that did make me feel a little violated." She rolled her eyes.

"My stomach is _still_ cold."

"And you think my..." I cleared my throat. "_isn't_?"

"Well…you still tickled me like mad! That was unfair!" I chuckled, but that only made her angrier. "You jerk! You just had to-mmph" Her rant was cut off as I pressed my lips to hers. I was about to pull away when I felt her arms, that I had accidentally let go of, wrap around my neck and bring me closer. She must've felt my grin against her lips, because she muttered, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain." I only grinned wider.

"Gladly." After a few minutes of this, we remembered why we were out here. "Ugh, shoveling," I groaned.

"Oh, yeah…well, let's get to it," Annabeth started to get up, but I pulled her back on top of me, closing my eyes.

"Just a little longer." I was answered with a light smack on my head. "Ow, what was that for?" I grumbled.

"We have to do it sooner or later." She said, ignoring my question.

"Alright, later." I tried to capture her lips again. I received another smack.

"Come _on_." I stuck my tongue out at her and finally got up. We spent a couple of hours on the snow, and managed to get it finished before my mom had to leave. We also had some time to build a snow fort, so now we were laying in it, just talking.

"So," Annabeth said, turning in my arms. "What was that whole kiss thing about?" I shrugged.

"You wouldn't shut up." That earned me a punch on the arm. "Ouch! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Annabeth just rolled her eyes, as usual. Then she shivered, causing me to pull her closer to me. "You cold?" She merely nodded. "I know what could warm you up," I slyly added, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh, really? And what's that?"

"Believe me, I've been forced to watch one too many of my mom's racy romance movies. There were a few that included two individuals caught in a blizzard and their attempts to stay warm. _Not_ a pretty picture, let me tell you."

"And you want_ us _to stay warm that way?"

"No, not really. We could just go inside."

"Yeah, that'd be better." But, instead of going inside, we fell into another peaceful silence.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I asked suddenly, a thought coming to my head.

"Hmm?"

"Snow's pretty much just cold water, right?"

"Duh. We learned that in 1st grade, idiot."

"Then couldn't I have just used my powers to move the snow off the driveway?" Annabeth stiffened in my arms, then groaned,

"You can't be serious." I concentrated on a chunk of ice, then watched as it lifted and flew across the fort into the opposite wall.

"I am."

"Couldn't you have, you know, thought of this _before_ we spent 3 hours shoveling it?"

"Hey, I'm a Seaweed Brain, remember? _You're _the daughter of Athena."

"Whatever. Let's just go inside."

"Agreed."

**So…yeah, there was a Level 3 Snow Emergency where I live today, so I couldn't resist. I didn't include the snow baseball, however, which I played yesterday. It's amazing, but it just didn't fit. Anyway…hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Hot Chocolate and Texts

**So, this is my first (additional) snow day one-shot. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hot Chocolate Mustaches**

"It's getting pretty bad out there." My mom's worried voice commented on the other line. I looked out the window of the cabin we were renting, and sure enough, the only thing visible by the moon's light was snow, snow, and more snow. The wind howled as it was blown about everywhere, and drifts as tall as men built up wherever they could find a home. To add to the already dangerous blizzard, freezing rain was starting to pour. "I'm thinking Paul and I are going to have to stay in the city tonight. An hour's drive in this weather would be suicidal."

"Looks like it. What about me and Annabeth?" I asked her, involuntarily looking over to where my blond friend was lying on the couch.

"_Annabeth and I._" I heard Paul correct in the background.

"Did you put me on speaker phone?" Usually she talked to me alone so she didn't accidentally frighten Paul with our loose conversations about my demigod life.

"No, I think his grammar senses were tingling."

"Oh. Of course." I said, as if that explained everything. Which it sort of did. An English professor must have some kind of extraordinary power to be able to understand all that 'O, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?' crap.

"Anyway, I guess you and Annabeth will just have to spend the night alone. You both can handle that, right?"

"Mom!" I felt my cheeks heat up at the suggestion.

"Okay, okay, just making sure. I know Annabeth's a smart girl; she'll keep you in check."

"Thanks for your trust, mother."

"Anytime. Well, I'll call Mr. Chase and inform him that we won't be coming back from the cabin tonight. We wouldn't want him to worry. Um…there's some Easy Mac in the cabinet above the stove, if you want that for dinner, and if you need extra blankets they're in the closet by the bathroom. Oh, and don't try and go outside or anything. This is one nasty storm."

"I _know._"

"Alright, alright, I'll let you go. I love you!"

"Love you, too, mom. Bye." I hung up the phone, finally, and then joined Annabeth on the couch.

"I guess we're stuck here alone for the night." I said, taking the remote from her and pressing play.

"What happened?"

"_That_ happened." I pointed toward the window.

"Oh. Right. Looks a tad bit chilly out there, don't you think?" She smiled and leaned against me. I was about to make a sarcastic reply when her cell phone started buzzing. I saw her face scrunch up as she read the text before she burst out laughing.

"What?" Still laughing, she held out her phone to me. It read, 'I'm too young to have grandchildren'. The sender read, 'Dad'. Ah. Mr. Chase. "I disagree. He is quite old enough to be a grandfather. Far too old, actually. We should get started right now." I grinned at her, but instead of replying in a way to helpful to this request, she punched my arm. "Ow! I was only being thoughtful."

"Oh, sure. You're calling my dad old _and_ you're attempting to knock up his daughter? Really sentimental there, Percy."

"I try." My pocket began to vibrate, so it was she who was cut off this time. I read the text, and my eyebrows shot up.

"What's it say?"

"From Mr. Chase, 'I WILL CASTRATE YOU. Hmm…" I pondered this for a moment, before looking over at her. "Want to trade?"

"Nah, I'm good." I felt a shaking motion, not from my laughter, but hers.

"Tch. That's a shame." Annabeth only laughed harder. "You sure are giggly today. Wait a second…did you eat the funny brownies? I told you those Girl Scouts were shady." Her snickers finally quieted down, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You want hot chocolate?" Her breath tickled my ear, and I shivered.

"What do you think?" She smiled, then got up and stretched, exposing a bit of her stomach and causing her candy cane and penguin patterned blanket to fall off onto the couch.

"Alright then." She padded to the kitchen, and okay, maybe I did stare at her butt a bit. But only a little. And my flustered face was quite back to normal when she came in with the hot chocolate. "Here you go." She placed a steaming cup filled with marshmallows in my hands. "Made purely with milk, Swiss chocolate mix, and Jet-Puffed marshmallows."

I gazed at it's deliciousness in awe.

"You're amazing, Annabeth."

"I know." She sat down next to me and pulled her previously forgotten blanket over both of us.

"And so modest, too." I pulled her closer as I sipped my drink. Ah. Scrumptious. Y'know, the drink was, not Annabeth. Yeah.

"Always." She looked up at me and smiled. "You have a hot chocolate mustache."

"Wait, is it a hot chocolate mustache, as in the beverage, or a chocolate mustache that's hot?" She leaned really close to my face, and in one quick motion, flicked her tongue across my upper lip. I fell back onto the couch in surprise, nearly spilling the hot chocolate and causing her to fall with me. "So?" I asked. "What have you determined?"

"Both." She managed to answer before I pressed my lips to hers again. I didn't even notice that I'd gotten another text until later.

"_Don't listen to the other father. I say go for it. Preferably in Athena's temple, if you get the chance. Your loving father, Poseidon."_

**Yes, I couldn't just end it with the kiss. I don't roll that way, sorry :)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and appreciate the mental horror I had to go through to write from a guy's perspective. So. Freaking. Awkward. However, I feel like it's not PJO unless it's from Percy's point of view, so…that's my own fault. Thanks for reading! And please…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Hot Pants and Embarrassment

**So…I would continue more with the cabin, but I happen to have no inspiration for that. Reviews with ideas would be greatly appreciated :) So, instead you get plotting by Percy. The Camp Half-Blood Christmas play that I was going to do will be continued later.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even need this?**

I was suspicious when Annabeth had asked (very sweetly, might I add) if I would come back to Camp Half-Blood for winter break. As much as she and I love the camp, we don't usually prefer to spend our Christmases there, considering Mr. D can ruin anyone's holiday spirit. I found out when I arrived that it was perfectly reasonable for me to be suspicious. She wanted me to be in the annual Christmas play.

"Are you joking?" I asked, staring at her dumbly.

"Come _on_, Percy. Everyone has already unofficially decided that you're going to play Perseus. He _is_ your namesake, after all."

"What does the story of Andromeda even have to do with Christmas in the first place?" Honestly. It was about a sea monster. Sea monsters and Christmas don't really mix well, even though for a half-blood like me, they're probably not all that uncommon.

"We're taking a modern, Christmas-based twist on it." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"No. Absolutely not." I copied her motions.

"Do you really want to ruin it for all the kids who want their hero to play another one of their heroes?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I am _not_ their hero." Just then, a gaggle of giggling girls (**A/N: Ignore my alliteration, please) **passed by, looking at me and whispering. My face heated up as I turned to Annabeth, who gave me a knowing look. "They could be talking trash about me." I protested weakly. One of the girls separated herself from the group and walked up to me.

"Hey, did you get those jeans from Hot Topic?" She asked, and the groupies exploded into laughter. I'm not going to lie to you; I was a bit more than weirded out.

"Um...no. Macy's, actually. Why?" I knew it was never a good idea to ask why, but I really was wondering.

"Because they're making _you_ a hot topic." With that lousy pick-up line, she gave an exaggerated wink and swaggered off as if that was supposed to be attractive. I turned to Annabeth helplessly, who was glaring at the girls.

"I'm scared."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Because that's such a frightening thing."

"It is!" I exclaimed. Then I looked down. "If these jeans are _really_ making me a hot topic, should I burn them?" Annabeth followed my line of sight and answered quickly,

"No, you're fine." There wasn't any innuendo in her tone, but the way her gaze lingered on me, there might as well have been. Her eyes came back to mine after a few more awkward seconds, and she grinned. "But if they're going to make a line about it, they should've just said hot instead of a hot topic. It works equally as well." My face turned red after that, making her laugh. "You get embarrassed so easily."

"Oh, and you don't?" I challenged, fully turning toward her. She raised an eyebrow coolly.

"No_pe._" She said, popping the p.

"Really? Anything I could do, right now, wouldn't embarrass you?"

"I think you forget that I am the epitome of cool." With that she strode off toward the amphitheater. I quickly followed, coming up next to her and raising my hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright, if you say so." I refrained from mentioning how red she used to get when we would see Luke, but talking about Luke now was a big no-no. Not just for her, but for everyone, including me. "However…do you see all of these people, Annabeth?"

"Of course I see them, Seaweed Brain. What are you getting at?" A wicked smile lit up my face at her suspicious tone. I leaned closer.

"Oh, never mind." Her eyes widened in realization but my lips were already on hers; my arms now encircling her waist. Deepening the kiss, I moved us out into the open where everybody was, ignoring Annabeth's protests. The loud chatter stopped, whispers began, and one loud voice yelled the ever familiar line, 'Get a room!' I moved one hand up to her cheek, which was steadily getting warmer, and whispered, "Nothing can embarrass you, huh?"

"I never said that." She murmured against me. "I said nothing can embarrass me _easily._"

"I'm not easy?" I asked, causing her to smile, and repeat,

"No_pe._"

**Alright, so that was more fluffy than funny, but I still hope you enjoyed it :) As I said, I **_**was**_ **going to write about a Christmas play, but I haven't got all the details figured out as of yet. I know this is a short one-shot, but hopefully it should hold you off until Christmas break.**


End file.
